Fire's destruction
by TheRockerOfTheOutlaws
Summary: Second part of Bo's journey with the unexpected Company. As history becomes more clearer, with old wounds reopened, who can Bo really trust? Meeting new folks, as well as face old enemies, will Bo and the Company find the Lonely Mountain, or will they be destined to perish?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I'm sorry how long this has taken me to start and to post online, but its been a buy few months, so I'll warn you now that I won't update until xmas holidays and then after I'm unsure. **

**However I've missed writing and entering the Middle Earth world, so here's the first chapter the second journey of my OC Bo, which leads me to saying that I don't own anything but Bo, all the rest is credited to the masters that is J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. So I hope you enjoy! :)**

_Italics _are Bo's thoughts and dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Days and night have been a blur for the frail Shape shifter Bo, she has been held up in a small cave nearby where she woke up from the battle with the Orcs. The cave was small, but it was better than some of the places Bo had stayed throughout the years, it provided shelter from the outside world and warmth from the cold breeze, yet it did come with a price, a small amount of space shared with thirteen Dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard, it did come with its own suffocation and a pounding headache. Yet for Bo, she kept slipping through unconsciousness, due to the dagger that was embedded in her side, while she was unconscious, Gandalf pulled the dagger and sewed up the wound, as well as clean, of course with help from some of the Dwarves. When Bo was awake the first time from being free from the dagger, Gandalf told her the news and she was lucky-if it was pushed even further, then it would have pierced her lung, which would make the situation tricky and wouldn't look as great<em>_ ._

"_I should count my lucky stars then?" Bo asked the Wizard, which in return he nodded. "You see, you can't get rid of me that easily." _

"_Nor would we." Balin stated, as he sat near Bo, facing his body towards her. Bo smiled, as she met the old dwarf's kind, soft eyes. She quickly glanced away as she heard Gandalf move away and got involved with the rest of the company, it seemed they were planning their next step in the whirlwind adventure. "Don't you worry lass, we won't leave you behind. We need you."_

"_It's not that Balin, it's…no it's stupid." _

"_No, go on lass." _

_Bo looked at the company again, it seemed they were huddled around a map, she heard some mumbles but that was it. It seemed she was kept in the dark again, yet with her situation, what could they do, but leave her out. _

_Looking back at Balin, she let out a sigh before saying: "Where do you think we be heading next? I haven't been this far in Middle Earth."_

_Balin smiled before opening his mouth to reply, but hearing a cough from one of the dwarves, he looked over and his smile dropped. He looked at Bo with regret in his eyes, before saying he was sorry. _

_That was it from then, Bo was either asleep trying to gain her strength, or watching the others discuss what's next. The latter being unhealthy, as deep down she thought like the old Bo, she wanted to lash out, to yell at them for not bringing her into the plan, she's part of the company too, right? But she hadn't had the energy, nor the guts to lash out, she had to try and get along with them all, she had to make allies still, and why not start close to home? _

…

_The grass was still as a statue, but it was soft underfoot and brushed against Bo's ankles as her slacks were rolled up a bit. The moon was high in the clear sky, its light swallowing up the earth underneath it, Bo could feel the cold light on her hard skin, telling her she had only a certain amount of time until the transformation. However, Bo forced the reminder to the back of her mind, she had more important things to worry about, she stood in the battlefield of where her family was killed; the only pack where she felt she could always belong, be protected and be happy. Yet the Orcs took all that away. Bo now walked in their footsteps, but if faced could she fight them, or would she run? _

_Bo stopped walking when she thought she heard movement, but looking around her she couldn't see anything. However taking a few more steps, Bo stopped again as she felt something crush under her foot, she lifted her foot and stared at the floor confused, but looking closer the confusion was washed away by grief, as the item she stood on was a small gold chain, the one that her mother wore. Bo picked it up and stared at it in her hand, she remembered her mother had always worn that gold chain around her neck, but now it's free from its master and split into two. _

_Slowly Bo's eyes moved away from the gold chains and saw masses of now dead bodies, some were piled upon each other, or scatted nearby. Pocketing the chains away, Bo felt tears form in her big eyes, as well as her throat tighten, she couldn't have imagined what she would find, but nothing could prepare for what she saw. She took a step back. She wanted to run away. She wanted to leave and never come back. But she knew running away wouldn't solve things, and she knew she would regret it with the rest of her life. Braving a step forward, she slowly took another and another; forcing herself to look at the dead shape shifters, familiar, warm faces were now cold and to be sadly forgotten over time. Getting closer to the pile of dead bodies, Bo could see more detail of them, she now could tell they were what you call the experienced fighters, the leader of the pack and his right hand men, now they were piled upon each other, blood drained away from their bodies; leaving them to feel the coldness and to embrace the darkness. In death we are equal. _

_At the bottom of the pile, Bo notice it was her own father. Seeing him, she let the tears she tried to hold back go, felt her knees grow weak and quickly she was kneeling beside him. She wanted to scream. Yell. To show the world what she felt at that very moment. Seeing her father there lying among the other soldiers, in their blood, as well as his own made her blood boil. In a desperate attempt, Bo reached her hands out and pulled at her father's body, trying to free him, but hearing something roll own the pile and crash against a shield, she stopped and looked around hoping no one was nearby to hear such sound. Before staring back at her father, she wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks, but it didn't stop more coming. She then reached her hands towards her father's hand and freed his sword, she stared at the sword in awe, it looked so powerful and bright in the moon light, and blood was printed upon the masterpiece. Seeing her face, Bo could see how much she looked like her father, everyone had always said she did, she had his dark hair, big eyes and strong features, as well as following in his footsteps. He was strong, tough in many ways, but he was fair, treated everyone as equal, and punished those who broke the law. She had always looked up to him, he had taught her many things: how to hunt, use weapons, to defend herself and fight, and how to read; things which she kept with her, as well as the dagger and sword which she took from her father's dead body. _

"_You said it was safe here. You said this was my home. But look what has happened. You said we only know peace. You said that you and mother was always going to be there for me, now you are both dead and left me alone in this cruel world. I love you…I'm sorry."_

_Bo quickly stood up and backed away from her father's body. She was still shaking, as she put her father's dagger and sword in the scabbard that was around her waist. She looked up hearing a howl piercing through the night sky. She turned her back on the pile of bodies and looked around fearfully. She recognised the howl belonging to a Warg, telling her Orcs were nearby. Bo glanced around for the final time seeing her father and ran towards the west of the battlefield. Entering the forest, she was sort of sheltered from the moon, but she kept on running; fear controlling her, a voice inside was telling her to run as fast as she could and as far from the battlefield she could go. _

_It seemed she had ran for miles, she knew in fact it was only a few miles. She stopped and rested her back against a tree, heart was racing within its cage, fighting against her chest. She collapsed to the floor, and let her body shake, tears ran down her face, she tried to wipe them all away, but more kept on spilling. Looking up, she recognised the place where she was sitting, she had been there many times before with her father, he used to take her there to practice her skills with a sword, as well as show her all about hunting. She found herself smiling at the memory, but hearing many howls of Wargs, her smiled dropped. They were getting closer._

_She stood up and started to sprint, she heard more howls and vicious voices that sent chills down her spine. The chase was on. She ran as fast as she could, but the moon was against her, it provided no hiding space she felt her chest tightening, her vision becoming blurry and losing balance, making her fall over and roll down a small hill. At the bottom Bo, felt her muscles grow tight making her let out a groan of pain. It seemed she had closed her eyes, because when she opened them again she sniffed the air, she could taste the air that the Orcs and the Wargs provided. She let out a snarl, before attempting to stand up, but she stumbled back onto the ground, a pain shot through her making her growl. She looked to the side and saw something sharp embedded into her side and her blood was thickly oozing out. _

_Bearing her sharp fangs in pain, Bo stood back up and bracing the pain started to run again. She could heard the Warg's paws pounding on the ground, desperate to catch up with her. She caught the scent of blood of the shape shifters, which overpowered her, making her lose her balance again and she fell back to the ground; darkness swallowing her up._

…

Bo's eyes sprang open, she felt her chest rise and fall quickly. She let her eyes roam around, but finding a roof above her head and the company lying on piles of hay nearby, she calmed down. She was safe. Well she hoped she was. They were staying at Beorn's house; a skin changer who Gandalf forgot to mention to them until they locked themselves inside his house, while he was a gigantic, furious bear. A man that could change into a bear; mind of state was simple, to kill those who trespass his land. When a man; mind of state was changeable- unpredictable. Yet Gandalf thought they be safer in the house, rather than in the wild, the Orcs was close by, which meant bad news. Bo was not ready to face them again, nor was the others.

Bo let out a sigh, letting the quiet cover the company. She stared at the celling her mind on the nightmare, she had them more commonly after the battle, it was the same scene every time. She couldn't move on. She tried to force herself, but in the nightmare she was weak and young, something she could remember, all of it she could remember as if it just happened. Many times she replayed certain parts in her mind, and wondered what she would do if she knew what she knew now, but that opened many old wounds; old thoughts and feelings reaching up to escape.

…

_Bo sat on the riverbed, daggling her legs over the water. Darkness swallowed her up. The moon was hidden among the grey masses of clouds, making the air feel humid and suffocating. She couldn't sleep that night. She wanted to prevent the nightmare to come to her again, but it seemed the only way to achieve that is to stay awake. In the darkness she heard the rush of the water below her feet, she felt alive again, she felt like she belonged somewhere when she was close to nature; the old Bo living again. _

_Hearing footsteps, Bo strained her ears for more movement, but none came. She lowered her eyes and notice the air became light and the darkness that surrounded her was defeated by a strong source of light. _

"_Why are you up?" Bo asked, while raising her eyes and turned to see Gandalf standing a few paces away from her, his staff in hand. _

"_I was about to ask you the same thing." He replied. "But as you asked me, I am up because I noticed you were missing, and I thought I come and find you."_

"_So, here I am." Bo stated before facing the river again. _

"_What's wrong, Bo?"_

"_Nothing. I just wanted some time alone. I haven't had some for what seems like ages." Bo replied, after lowering her eyes and pulling at her sleeves. She heard Gandalf move towards her and he sat beside her, laying his staff at the side of him. She kept her eyes lowered not wanting to meet his gaze. Not wanting him to see the truth. "What are you doing, Gandalf?" Bo broke the silence that followed her words._

_She looked up at him and saw him staring out into the darkness. "Nothing, just embracing the silence. You know having some time alone." Bo noticed his eyes glancing towards her for a brief second. "Hmmm…I should do this more often, I can feel a great vibe. Yes…I see why you do this, Bo."_

_Bo shook her head lightly and smiled. "If you want time alone, then I should suggest you can do it somewhere else, on your own, hence the word alone, Gandalf."_

"Oh_, would you let an old man like me to adventure on his own to find somewhere quiet?"_

"_You've coped on your own for years, you'll be fine." Bo replied._

"_Ah well, about that I thought I could stay here and have alone time with you. I promise I won't say a word." _

_Bo raised an eyebrow, before looking back at the river, embracing the silence again. But she couldn't get her train of thoughts back, she was too conscious of Gandalf sitting next to her, she felt like he could read her thoughts and he would know what she was thinking before she knew. Instead of thinking, Bo let her eyes roam around her surroundings trying to get mind of Gandalf, but it was no good. _

"_All right, you won." Bo stated after letting out a sigh. "Yet again you caught me out. You found me in a vulnerable position, if you can call it that. Since the battle, I've had time to think...a lot, and I have ongoing questions- those that seem no one can shine a light too. They burn within, intertwined with the guilt and the ghosts that I once knew. They will not fade away…I'm unsure if I want them too. All what I feel is the only think I grew to feel and think."_

"_What about before the event?" Gandalf asked, in a soft tone._

"_I don't know." Bo stated after hesitation. "You see, I was so young that I cannot even remember what I felt before. I can guess…it's the only thing I have from my past, while everyone has memories. You now see how different I am. I don't belong here, there, or anywhere. Maybe I once did, I would like to think I did, but you cannot choose these things. Maybe I have brought this upon myself…"_

"_Bo, don't be ridicules. How could you possibly do such thing?"_

"_I don't know. It's what folk's say isn't it?" Bo lifted her head in time to see Gandalf's eyes portray shock and shame; telling her that she is right. "I do too hear what others think. I'm not just some outcast who can pretend…" Bo stopped hearing herself becoming angry, she let out another sigh and lowered her eyes and this time spoke more calmly. "Pretending is the hardest thing to do: pretend to feel ok when broken, pretend to like something that you hate, pretend to sleep when you are afraid, pretend to feel when you feel nothing at all; that's how I adapted in life, making me become a cold hearted, monstrous beast. Something I loathed. Something that I fear myself. Folks see me as foe, but…"_

"_Friends see you as an ally." Gandalf chipped in. "There are some in this world, who are scarier than you, even stronger I dare say. Some can be reasoned with…others cannot. You are nothing like them, my dear Bo, you are what you are, but you're not dangerous."_

"_Who do you speak of, about those who cannot be trusted, but some can be reasoned with?"_

"_You will see." Gandalf stated before moving._

"_Gandalf…" Bo started, but was stopped when Gandalf stood back up and stared at her. _

"_I said you will see. Now if that is all Bo, I think it is time to get some sleep, we got a long journey ahead of us."_

…

Bo was more careful of what she told Gandalf after that talk, it seemed her troubles was nothing compared to his. He hadn't said anything more either, but she felt his eyes upon her when she weren't looking, or when she was trying to go to sleep. She had always wondered what was going on in his brain, but she quickly found out she didn't want to, as sometimes he spoke in riddles.

She lifted up her shirt to reveal the scar she gained from the battle, it looked better than a few weeks ago, her fingers followed the scar lightly, it still hurt but it was getting better. Hearing movement nearby, Bo turned her head to the side and stared at Bofur who was fast asleep next to her, his eyes were closed and his chest was raising and falling softly; he seemed to be at peace. She was thankful for him and Balin at the very start of the journey, they were the only ones who noticed her and helped her; even saved her from herself. It seemed they were more prepared to fight for her and help her in any kind of way after the battle, _I think everyone has changed because of the battle, _Bo thought to herself, while staring back at the celling, she could feel tension from some, as well as caution.


	2. Chapter 2

** *New Scene***

* * *

><p>Feeling the warmth of the sunlight upon her face, Bo moved onto her side hoping the sun wouldn't be able to reach her, but it seemed it was coming from the big window, which was not far from where she was sleeping. She let out a moan of annoyance and shielded her head with her right arm. A few seconds passed, then she could hear soft voices coming from nearby. She laid still trying to hear who the voices belonged to and what words they were forming, however with all her effort she could only pick up some words here and there, making her open her eyes in wonder, was she losing her abilities, or had the wolf been buying its time?<p>

"She looks peaceful." Bo heard Bofur state, as it seemed he was standing nearby, so she could hear him.

"Aye, she has been through a nail biting trial, as we all have." Balin said. "Now leave her to rest, Bofur, I wouldn't like to be in your shoes if you wake her up. Doesn't matter if she's in this form, she is still tough as the sprit within, sharp as its teeth and appreciates her sleep."

"I know, Balin, I was just checking if she is ok. It seems this is her first time of having a full night of rest."

Lowering her eyes, Bo reached her hand to her neck of her shirt and pulled out a gold chain, the one she found on the battlefield where all her of pack was destroyed; the necklace belonged to her mother. However this time it was whole, as Bo forged it back together, she kept it around her neck as it close to her heart.

"Stop being a nanny." Bo heard Nori say.

"Nori is right, Bo is alright, she is asleep and away from danger. " Gandalf spoke, his voice was calm, something none of them heard for a while. "Now come back, Bofur."

Bo heard Bofur shuffle back to where the others were. Hiding her gold chain away, Bo lifted herself up but a pain shot through her, making her grit her teeth in annoyance. It seemed the healing was taking forever, Gandalf had offered to use some kind of magic to make the pain more bearable, despite this, Bo declined as she wanted to feel the pain; to remember what the Goblin's and the Warg's put the Company through.

Lifting her head, Bo saw Gandalf standing near her side with concern in his eyes. She shook her head, knowing what he was going to ask, he had been asking the same question for weeks since the dagger was removed from her body. However she did accept his hand to help her up. Standing, she felt his other hand wrap around her waist; helping her towards where the others stood.

"I'm not a cripple, you know." Bo stated.

"I know. But I'm your friend, Bo, it is what friends do; help." Gandalf said, his voice was small so only she could hear. "You got so much sprit in you, Bo, but you got to overcome the barrier of letting those who want to help you come over the wall of yours."

Bo just stared at the wizard; stuck on what to say. However seeing the Company gathered around the back door made her mind swarm with questions, she could hear someone say they knew it was mistake, which confused her even more. Standing with the others, Bo saw they were anxious, their voices held worry, but looking out of a window and following their gaze she understood why they were gathered around and acting so scared.

A gigantic structure of a man, well he looked human, despite his size, but his dark, rough hair ran down his spine, his arms were very muscly giving him a tough look, his skin was painted with mud and his clothes were made out of anything he could find it seemed; no animal fur, or skin could be found. Beorn. Bo watched as he drove his axe onto a large piece of log, making it spilt in two; a clear cut. She then moved her eyes back onto Gandalf wondering if he was mad, how could they let them stay in a stranger's house, who was seven foot tall and could kill them any second, he probably could do the task without breaking a sweat.

"I say we should leg it." Nori piped up it seemed his thief skills may come in handy after all. "Slip out of the other way."

Quickly Dwalin pushed through and grabbed Nori's arm making him stare at him, before stating: "I'm not running away from anyone. Beast alone."

Nori started to say something, but Gandalf chipped in trying to settle the matter: "There's no point in arguing. You cannot pass the Wilderness without Beorn's help."

Bo quickly turned her head and stared at Beorn and watched him cut through another log. Wouldn't he had known that they stayed at his house? But the real question was, whose side was he on?

"You be hunted down, before we get to the forest." Gandalf added. It seemed Bilbo was hiding, but he moved side wards catching Gandalf's attention. "Ah Bilbo there you are." He then moved towards the door, while saying: "This will require delicate handling, we must trend very carefully. The last person who startled him was torn to shreds."

The last statement made Bo stare at the Wizard. Hearing another stab of the axe made her jump. They were going to face this creature head on, hoping they weren't going to be killed? Did the wizard have something up his sleeve, or was he planning this along the way?

"I will go first." Gandalf quickly added, before calling out Bilbo.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" The hobbit asked, his words were stuttered; showing how nervous he was.

"Yes." Gandalf simply replied ignoring everyone's stares and nerves. "The rest of you come out in pairs. Stay here and don't come out until I give you the signal. And no sudden moves or loud noises, and don't over crowd him. Only come out in pairs." The wizard then turned his eyes upon Bo. "Bo, you're with me and Bilbo."

Bo felt everyone's eyes upon her, but she just stared at the wizard. She licked her lips nervously, before glancing out the window as if to remind herself where she was and what she was about to face. Slowly she made her way towards the door. The wizard quickly turned around to add that Bomfur had to come out on his own as he counted as two people. Rude.

Outside the house, the trio made their way towards Beorn, however Bilbo and Bo couldn't help but notice Gandalf was looking nervous, which made Bo realise she hadn't seen the wizard nervous before, not even when she had turned, or when he is in the company of Suaraman. Seeing him like that, made Bo think it made him look human.

"You're nervous." Bilbo stated, making the wizard stare at him.

Another cut of the axe, made them all stop and stared at Beorn, the action not helping the situation.

"Nervous? What nonsense." Gandalf said, letting the hobbit and Bo know he was. Walking a bit nearer of their host, Gandalf added: "Good morning!" However it seemed Beorn didn't hear him, instead he swung his axe again, making the trio step back a bit as they didn't want to be at end of his axe. Gandalf said good morning again, but in a more cheery, sing a long kind of voice, making Bo stare at him.

However Bo moved her eyes back onto Beorn as she couldn't hear more cutting, or swinging of the axe. As her eyes were upon him, she noticed scars were upon his back, scars like from a whip; making her curious. She let out a loud gulp, before the host asked who they were. His voice was dark, which made a cold spell travel down Bo's spine.

"I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." The wizard replied, before bowing.

Bo quickly took a step back with fright as he watched as Beorn swung around, while holding his axe to face them. His face held strong features of a bear, his beard was turned out, but it was strong. His eyebrows were wild. His eyes were hard.

"Never heard of him." Beorn stated.

Gandalf slowly looked up at him, before stating he was a wizard. "Maybe you have heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown?"

"What do you want?" Beorn asked, it seemed he had enough of their company already.

"Simply to thank you, for your hospitality. You may have noticed we have took refuge in your loggings last night." Gandalf replied, while pointing back at the house. However it seemed Bilbo was hiding behind the wizard, as he shyly peeked his head out to see Beorn himself.

"Who is this little fellow?"

"This would be, erm, Mr Baggins, from the Shire." Gandalf replied nervously.

"He's not a Dwarf is he?" Beorn asked darkly, while picking up his axe.

"What? No!" Gandalf replied. "He's a hobbit."

"A Halfling? How is that? How come you are here?"

"Well the fact is that we've had a bad time with Goblins from the mountains."

"Why did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do."

Bo seemed to have moved forward in a threatening manner, but Gandalf stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back to stand next to him. However her move didn't go unnoticed, as Beorn's eyes moved onto her, making her want to squirm. It seemed she had lost herself for a second.

"And who is this?" Beorn asked.

"This is Bo, the Shape Shifter."

"I've never heard of you either." The host stated however Bo noticed a glint of interest within in his eyes. "But I've heard of your pack."

Bo stared at him confused and shock, she wanted to know what he meant, but she knew the time was not now.

"You're absolutely right." The wizard said while moving his right hand up and down, as if trying to calm down the host; moving things forward. He was on about the Goblins again.

Gandalf stopped talking as they heard footsteps from behind them, they all turned to look at the house and saw Dwalin and Balin standing there, before introducing themselves to Beorn.

"I do confess, er, several of the group are in fact Dwarfs." Gandalf stated, after he turned around to see Beorn had picked up his axe in a threatening manner.

"Do you call two, several?"

"Well, erm, when you put it that way…"It seemed Gandalf was stuck on what to say. "Well, there could be more than two."

Quickly another set of Dwarfs walked out, making Gandalf stop and give up.

"Oh here's more of our happy troops!"

"Do you call six a troop?!" Beorn shouted, it seemed he was getting angry. Gandalf awkwardly laughed, which didn't help the situation. "What are you? A traveling circus?" By that question, Bo quickly turned her head, so she was staring at Beorn again; through narrow eyes.

"Dori and Ori at your services." Dori stated nervously as he and his younger brother stepped out.

"I don't want your service!" Beorn announced threateningly.

"It's absolutely understandable." Gandalf stated while staring back at Beorn trying his hardest to get the situation under control. However hearing another pair of footprints made him look back. "Oh Fili and Kili, I quite forgotten." Quickly four more pushed each other out: "Bifur, Bofur, Nori and Bomur."

"Is that it?" Beorn quickly looked at the Dwarfs before asking: "Is there any more?"

Bo looked back at the Company and slowly Thorin stepped out of the house to take his place beside his Dwarves.

….

Sitting at the table, the Company seemed silent; cautious of their host. While she ate, Bo let her eyes roam around, the house was spacious, it housed many animals, as well as the owner, the objects within the building was gigantic compared to the Company, but everything looked normal, well normal you can get in a Skin Changer's house.

"See anything you like?" Bo heard someone ask, which made her jump.

She turned her head and saw it was Beorn, his eyes were brown, big and hard; there was glint of anger, which was permanent. She lowered her eyes to his wrists and noticed a heavy remains of a lock of chains, _he must have broken them when he escaped from where he was forced to be inhabited_, Bo thought.

"I…I was just admiring your house, I haven't seen anything quite like it." Bo finally replied. "It is not grand of a place like the Elves in Rivendell, or the celling isn't low unlike the holes in the Shire, but it is your home; somewhere _you_ belong."

The only reply she got was a grunt, _it could have gone worse_, Bo thought truthfully. However it seemed to Gandalf it couldn't, as Bo moved her eyes upon him and saw irritation expressed in his eyes, in which Bo expressed a ghost smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"So, you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Destroyer, hunting you?" Beorn asked, while walking to Thorin who sat the end of the table.

"You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north." Beorn replied. "The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

Bo stopped eating and slowly lowered her spoon and stared at the bowl of food, as she heard Beorn's words, _that explains the chains on his wrists_, she thought. However she felt like she couldn't eat more of her food. In a way she knew how this stranger felt, it seemed there were more folks that hate the Orcs; they all shared the same passion of hate towards them and want them to be destroyed.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked, making Bo stare at him for a few seconds, before glancing at Balin, Bofur and Gandalf who stared at her, knowing they were thinking of her. She slowly lowered her eyes, unsure what to think, but she knew what Beorn was going to say, she was standing in the same position: _once _there was a whole pack, a whole species, all was hard, but fair. A pack that adapted to changes of weather, to unlikely events and fight together; to protect each other- the pack's loyalty and vow, only to be broken when in death. The pack seemed so mighty, yet all was destroyed by another pack, this pack being unfaithful, dirty and sickening; to leave one remaining individual to live with their torture and nightmares of that night, to hide and to feel fear.

"Once there was many." Beorn replied.

"And now?"

"Now there's only one." Bo bravely moved her eyes upon Beorn and saw him standing tall, she wished in the future she could tell people her side of the story and but the questions to rest, to throw the suspicions away and to clear her family's name, so when folks all over Middle Earth speak of her pack they won't feel ashamed, nor sad, but to feel proud; to feel like they are part of the pack themselves. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf agreed.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Bo moved her eyes upon Gandalf, who was sitting next her. She had heard some tales of this place, none were pleasant either.

"A darkness lies upon that forest, foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and The Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need."

"We will take the Elven road, their path is still safe."

"Safe?" Beorn asked in disbelief. "The wood of Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"Doesn't matter?" Bo echoed.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn replied, he stared at Thorin again and walked closer to him; tension swift through the air. "I don't like dwarfs they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem less than their own." Bo slowly reached for her sword, but as her hand touched the handle, she felt a hand upon hers, making her look up to see it was Gandalf. He shook his head, as Bo expressed her confusion. She moved her head and stared at Beorn again and watched him pick up a mouse, which Dwalin pushed away from his arm. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

Hearing Beorn's statement of hating Orcs more, Bo quickly let go of her sword, in which made Gandalf take his hand off her hand. In a rash fashion, the Company finished their breakfast and started to gather their things, before heading outside. They were each loaned a horse, and Beorn's last words to them were: "Go now, while you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind."

…

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf stated, as the company reached Mirkwood, he turned around to face the others to add: "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin stated.

"For now." Bo quietly stated.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf added.

As Bo slid off her pony's back, she patted his neck and whispered: "Good boy, gallop until you reach you're master's border; there you will be safe."

"This forest feels sick, as if a disease lies upon it." Bilbo stated as he stared at the tall trees before them. "Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance… south." Gandalf replied.

"Always going for the quick, but hard option, Gandalf." Bo stated, however it seemed he weren't listening to her, as he moved towards the forest, as if he seen something. She let out a sigh trying not to free her anger, instead she turned around and helped the others to free their horses.

However Gandalf was quickly reunited with them, making them all stop and stare as he shouted: "Not my horse, I need it!"

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

Bo spun around, her eyes narrowed as she watched as Gandalf hurried to his horse. "You can't, Gandalf. Not again. You can't just leave when you're putting us in further danger."

"Further danger?" Gandalf echoed, while he turned to face Bo. "This whole journey was full of dangers to begin with, you all have survived time without me."

"You think? Ok answer me this: Who saved us _all _from the Trolls? Who saved us from the Goblins? Who saved us from…wait that was the Elves, but who saved us from…hang on that was the Eagles." Seeing Gandalf turn around to attend to his horse, Bo grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around so he was facing her, she felt many eyes upon her and the air brewing tensely. "I need you, Gandalf. We all need you and you need us."

"I'm sorry, Bo, but there is something I need to attend to." Gandalf stated calmly, he placed his hand upon her shoulder. "I wish you luck and good speed." He pulled her into a hug, which she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will be with you soon; I promise."

Bo quickly let go, hearing him whisper the empty words, which she was used to hearing. Many folks have spoken them with true passion, but most never returned; fate showing its true nature. She watched through narrow eyes, as Gandalf closed the gap between him and his horse.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slops of Erebor." He quickly looks at Thorin and spoke hastily, before climbing onto his horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked him.

"No matter what may come, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again." Gandalf replied, though it was more of a warning.

As Gandalf started to move away from the company, Thorin walked towards the entrance of the forest. "Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sunsets on Durin's Day. Let's go, we got one chance to find the hidden door."

Slowly the Company descended and followed their leader; Thorin Oakenshield, with weariness and shadows lurking within, fighting with their hopes and beliefs. The questions which they want to be answered, but can't shine a light to: Will they see Gandalf again? What might attack them in the forest? Is this where _all_ their fate lays, or is it somewhere else? Will they reach the other side of Mirkwood?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I begin by saying there is a little snippet of a scene from the extended version of DOS, which I liked, also I added lyrics of song called: "Hell & back" by the mighty Judas Priest so the credit of that goes to them, I have added two OCs, which you will see later on, but the rest rightly belongs to JRR Tolkien. Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>"The path turns this way." Thorin stated, before following the path.<p>

Dwalin was right behind his leader; loyal as ever. The Company kept stopping and starting trying to find the path, remembering what Gandalf warned them about; frozen upon their thoughts. Using his axe, Dwalin found the other part of the path they were following, telling the rest it was that way. It seemed they were in the Mirkwood forest since forever, time was going against them _all_.

Suddenly Bofur announced he had a found a bridge, making them all hurry and to see the bridge which Gandalf had told them before he left. However setting their eyes upon the said bridge, their hearts dropped as their eyes followed it, seeing it broken in half; the middle non-existent.

"Well, our luck has just ran out." Bo stated, making most of the Company stare at her. "Gandalf has yet again led us to a dead end and he has ran off, leaving us to deal with his consequences."

"This is no time to blame Gandalf, lass, these are dark times and there is dangers, which we cannot see that lurks around us." Balin said while looking at with stern in his eyes, making Bo stare at him.

"We can try and swim it." Bofur added, as if he didn't hear what Bo said.

"You know what Gandalf said, a black magic lays upon this forest; these waters have been enchanted." Thorin said, his voice hard and echoed through their minds.

"It doesn't look every enchanted to me." Bofur mumbled to Bilbo.

"We must find another way across." Thorin added, making everyone turn around.

Short, swift seconds past and Kili's voice aroused in the eerie silence: "These vines look strong enough."

Before he could put his whole body weight upon the vines, Thorin shouted his name sternly, making him stop and face his uncle before adding: "We send the lightest first." Which made the whole Company stare at Bilbo. Short of five seconds, the hobbit turned his head around in confusion, then Bo could see his eyes held worry, she watched as he walked towards the vines stiffly, however her eyes were back where he stood, he was staring into the water, was he slowly being affected by the enchantment? The whole place scared her, but she knew Gandalf would want someone to keep the hobbit safe, yet did that responsible came down upon her, or one of the Company?

Standing with the others, Bo watched tensely as the hobbit made his first move, surely there was another way, a safer way? Then looking around her, reminded Bo why that question was silly. He was slow, but the vines wobbled beneath Bilbo's feet, he stretched out a hand to try and reach another vine, after saying: "I see no problems." However stating that was a curse, he slipped and fell, but luckily he wrapped his legs around the vine he was standing upon, before adding: "There's one."

Bo seemed to have moved forward while she watched the hobbit move upon the vines before the enchanted waters, she stood next to Balin; her heart in her throat. What would Gandalf do, if he was there? Bo shook her head, he weren't there and she needed to stop thinking about him, like Balin said, it was no time to blame him and she needed to help them.

"You ok, Bilbo?" She found herself asking.

"Everything is fine" he replied, before climbing back on the vine to move the last metre or so, then to jump onto the other side, he slowly sat down, mumbling to himself, before shouting: "Stay where you are!"

However without permission, the Dwarfs descended upon the vines, looking like a bundle of mess, most were having trouble. Bo watched with annoyance, she would go last, not wanting to break the vines, nor wanting to put the others in danger.

"At least none have fall…"

Before Bo could finish her sentence, Bombur slowly fell backwards and into the shallow waters below, making Bo cringe. She shook her head and waited for the others to descend from the vines. Quickly they were all off and she climbed upon the vines, slowly and steadily she moved_, at least it's not high up_, Bo thought to herself, while holding tightly to a vine, which she leaned her whole body upon.

"You ok, Bo?" She heard Bofur ask, seeing her hands shake.

"Yes, just fine, it's like walking through the forest in the middle of autumn, where the leaves have turned golden and fallen upon the floor; crushing underneath my feet." Bo replied sarcastically.

"No its not."

"Bofur, I was being sarcastic."

After a long minute Bo made it to the other side, which she was welcomed by Bofur, he rubbed his hand upon her arm in a comfort motion, she smiled and nodded, seeing worry in his eyes. Hearing footsteps, both turned around and saw the rest walking away, which they quickly followed.

"This forest gives me the creeps." Bo later stated, as the Company walked further through the forest; following the path.

"We soon be out of here, lass." Balin said in a comfort voice, yet Bo could pick up his worry.

"Air...I need air." Bofur suddenly said, making Bo swallow hard, realizing she too needed air.

"My head it's spinning! What's happening?" Ori asked in panic.

"Keep moving." Throin as usual commanded.

However the Company stopped, the path seemed to have disappeared, making the Company alarmed. Yet Thorin made them look for it, although they were starting to feel dizzy, their surroundings blurred, their words echoed and images came alive. Bo was not far from the others, she heard them saying they can't find the path, and their desperation in their voices. Bo stopped and crouched down to the left of her, spotting a spider's web, she leaned in; curiosity making her sniff it lightly and stared at it hard, telling herself she didn't like what she smelled. However she stopped hearing the familiar sound, a sound which she hadn't heard for years; a howl of a wolf. She slowly stood up, while straining her ears, making sure she weren't hearing things. Hearing another call, she spurned around while drawing her sword; pointing it angrily towards the space before her. Yet she couldn't see or hear nothing.

"Enough! Quite! All of you!" Thorin shouted at the others, drawing Bo's attention away from her surroundings. "We are being watched."

Bo quickly looked around her, but she couldn't see anything. She quickly moved herself, so she was standing with the others, waiting for Bilbo to tell them which way to head, however Bo noticed the air around them grew tensed, the hairs upon her skin stood on their ends and felt cold. Licking her lips and turning around, she slowly walked away from the others, she could hear whispers of some kind. Flexing her fingers upon her hilt, she stopped facing some bushes, it was getting colder and the air seemed thinner. Narrowing her eyes, Bo turned head, but to quickly face forward hearing a snap of a weak twig, a gasp left her mouth as standing before was a gigantic spider.

"Guys…we got company!" Bo shouted, however hearing a stifle cry, she turned her head and saw the others down on the floor already in their spider web tombs, it seemed they tried to fight, but there was too many. Looking back at the spider before her, she licked her lips nervously, before swinging her sword at her, but it flung one of its legs at her, making her fly across the surrounding and hit a tree, she quickly let out a groan of pain, before falling upon the ground; the world around her faded into darkness.

…

I have roamed so far away  
>I have found there's no turning back<br>I have seen so many things  
>I have been to hell and back<p>

Still in the land of the living  
>Rocking the home of the brave<br>Staying alive and still kicking  
>Ain't got no need to be saved<p>

_Hearing a heart piecing howl, Bo's eye sprang open in terror, she hadn't heard another wolf's howl since the day of ruin, many times she sat on top of a hill and howled to the moon; a mourn to the lost. Looking around her, Bo couldn't see anyone, instead she could see she was lying in a forest. The leaves were golden upon their branches, some were brown and were slowly fading upon the ground, piled upon each other as if hiding the forest's secrets. A warm light swallowed the area, tempting Bo into quenching her thirst. By the riverbed, she stood, she slowly lowered her head and but she didn't move any further, as if her body turned into stone. She grew stiff. Her breath shallow. As she stared back at herself in the form of a wolf, the piercing eyes reflecting her inner thoughts, the things she had seen and once felt, the black fur which had been rolled in mud and drenched into the autumn rain, opening her mouth she saw the razor sharp teeth which had ripped through many animals broke many bones and tasted gallons of blood of the unknown. _

_Thinking of those thoughts, she quickly moved back from the water scared of herself; the real her. The beast. She lowered her eyes and saw her hands and feet had turned into paws, her nails into sharp claws, turning her head, she wiggled her behind and saw her tail wagging side to side. _

_Was this the real her, or was the form of two legs? She felt free in the form of a wolf, yet it had its consequences. In the other form, she could control herself and her feelings…well better than when she was a wolf and she could remember who was who, and none was food. _

_Sitting down, Bo moved her head so she could see her surroundings, it looked familiar but she couldn't remember how. She couldn't remember being there before, she swore she was at another place before she woke, yet where was the evidence? Hearing another howl, Bo jumped onto her paws and found herself waking up from another dream, woken by something nuzzling her softly. Her eyes slowly looked around her and they grew wild as two wolves looked down upon her, looking nearly identical to Bo. _

_"You finally woken." The wolf on her left spoke, her voice was soft and full of tender._

_Bo stared at her with confusion and shock. She recognised her voice. She recognised both of the wolves. But both of them were dead, why were they standing next to her? _

_"Don't you recognise us, Bo?" The same wolf asked._

_"Of course she recognises us, Lupa, she is our daughter." The other wolf replied._

_Bo stared at the other wolf, his voice was deep, but it held kindness, something she remembered from her childhood, the hairs upon her stood on their ends as she heard both of the wolves' voices. She slowly got up, unsure what was going on. Unsure what to feel._

_"Why are you here?" Bo asked slowly._

_"Why?" The male wolf asked in disbelief. "It's you who shouldn't be here, Bo."_

_"Ok why shouldn't I be here?" _

_"It's not your time, Bo." The female replied._

_Bo stared at her confused. "Not my time? Time of what?"_

_"Of life." The male replied, making Bo stare at him. _

_"Hemming, do you think it is wise?" Lupa asked, uncertainty held in her voice._

_"Lupa, she needs to know." The male wolf replied, before resting his warm eyes upon Bo, she always remembered his eyes, they were big and black, yet sometimes she could see a flash of blue through them. "Bo, there is no easy way to tell you, but you got to wake up, or I fear you will stay here forever."_

_Bo stared both at Hemming and Lupa, waiting for one of them to break a smile, or to laugh to tell her this was a joke, but none came. What is going on? Slowly as things were quiet, she remembered being in a sick forest, with a group of Dwarfs and a hobbit, then things changed, there was a massive spider and…_

_"Are my dead?" Bo asked in a panic._

_"Not yet." Lupa replied, before taking a step towards her. "That is why you need to wake up, Bo, you need to leave here and go back to Middle Earth."_

_Bo lowered her eyes trying to take in what she was being told. She had heard people talk about their experience of being dead for a few moments, before becoming conscious again, she was unsure if they were telling the truth, but now she knew the drunken men of the tavern was right, or maybe she was drunk? However her mind quickly went onto a wizard, who she apparently knew, he was kind to her and cared for her like no other, was he the reason why she kept up with life all this time and her heart longing to see Middle Earth again, or was there another reason? Did she have to go back? What was there for her? _

_"Can't I stay here, with you?" Bo asked them both, after raising her eyes. _

_"You are needed in Middle Earth. Others are in need of your help, those you don't know and those who you are close with." Hemming replied, after walking towards and stood before her. "You don't know it yet, but you will become something great; the daughter of Hemming and Lupa. Bo you will be sung in great songs and your name will be told proudly in stories."_

_Bo stared at her father, the words came of a surprise. Suddenly she felt something warm against her neck, she looked down and saw her mother nuzzling her nose, Bo let out a smile, she couldn't remember when her mother touched her, she had missed it, more than she knew. She rested her head upon her mother's and closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to capture the moment, however her mother slowly moved away, making Bo open her eyes._

_"Be safe Bo, stay with Gandalf and help." Lupa stated softly before slowly walking away._

_"I miss you." Bo stated, before setting her eyes upon her father again. "Both of you."_

_"We know. We look upon you every day and now we can see how you've grown. Strong mind and heart, desperate to show you are tough and can fight, but why, Bo?" _

_"I…I tried being like you, father, but I guess I never will be. I am a monster. I am hated by nearly all, I was left by myself at a young age and adapted to the wild, to survive the harshness of Mother Nature and different folk." Bo stopped finding her voice break, she lowered her eyes, embarrassed. "I have brought shame upon my name and our family, I'm sorry, father. I've always wanted to become like you."_

_"Bo, you haven't brought shame upon yourself or the family, you've lived a hard life, but you got to open your heart and eyes. Things can be not what they all seen to be, yet things can be more than you know. The wizard you are with, he has a great heart Bo, he wants to protect you and save you any way possible, let him in; let him into your heart. The two Dwarfs as well, they all want to help, you got to let them in; don't let everything build up. If it weren't for your mother I think I would have gone mad, but I love her and you, which is what drives me on." Hemming moved past Bo and stopped a few paces to stare at the dying sun. "There is many paths in one life time, you have many choices to pick from, but remember you always have a choice." He looked back at Bo. "Remember who you are, Bo. You are a shape shifter, a great magic, as well as from a great pack. We were loved once, before the Orcs came down. You must go back now."_

_Bo watched as her father walked towards her again and stood before, she allowed herself to nuzzle her nose against his neck and he wrapped his neck around hers. "I promise I try father."_

_"Be yourself Bo, be the wolf I trained you to be and the shape shifter I brought up." Her father said, before vanishing._

_Bo stood by herself again, a wave of grief overcame her, as the last words echoed around inside her. Was it time for her to show her wolf, or to hide?_

_…_

Out of the fire and into the black  
>We've been through it all<br>We've been to hell and back

When I was young life was savage  
>The leather gets scuffed as it's worn<br>Rolling along you get damaged  
>So you grab the bull by the horns<p>

Out of the fire and into the black  
>We've been through it all<br>We've been to hell and back  
>Taking it up higher when you're under attack<p>

Bo suddenly felt air fill her lungs, making her eyes pop open, Bofur was standing above her, his eyes were full of worry, but seeing her eyes open it wavered away. She looked around down and saw she was wrapped in a web, which made her draw out a dagger and cut herself free quickly, with the help of the Dwarf. He held his hand out, which Bo took and helped her up. "Thank you."

Bofur smiled before turning his gaze away and noticed Bilbo was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm up here!" They both heard Bilbo shout, before a spider lunged itself at the hobbit making them bot fall.

"Bilbo!" Bo shouted fearfully, she started to run towards where he fell but a spider blocked her away, making her walk back with fear in her eyes. Licking her lips with nerves, she put her dagger away and drew her sword out. "Right, it's just a spider like you find in a tavern floor, Bo." She told herself, before making her first move.

The scene was messy, the Dwarfs were fighting back, there was three, or two against a spider. They were all shouting and throwing, or bashing their weapons in a desperate attempt. Suddenly before any of them knew there was none left, even Bo had killed her fair share. They gathered together weary of their surroundings.

"Please say that is it." Bo breathed, she was bent over, her hands upon her knees trying to get her breath back. "I hate spiders."

However after she spoke, a spider landed in front of them, which lead more to descend from the tree above them. Yet before anyone could move, they suddenly saw movement coming from head of them then around them, killing the spiders swiftly, with their arrows. After the one which seemed to be the leader of the troop, slid in front of the Company and pointed his arrow towards them threateningly.

"Do not think I won't kill, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure." He stated, before Throin could raise his sword to meet the Elf's threat.

The tensed silence was suddenly broken when they could hear Fili shout his brother's name. However none could go and see what was happening, as the troop of Elf's grew close upon them, they could hear a screeching which came from a spider, which made the Company's mind at rest for the moment.

"Search them!" The leader ordered his men, which they obeyed quickly.

Bo narrowed her eyes as an Elf stood before her and reached his hand forward trying to grab her sword, but she was too swift and swung it to the left and hit the Elf. Yet it seemed he was quick too as he blocked her hit, which made her stare at him with shock, she recovered and kicked him in the knee, which made him tumble backwards and Bo drove her sword towards him again, but she was stopped as a strong hand held her right wrist tightly and the other forced the sword out of her hand. She looked at the side and saw another Elf, dressed the same as the one she tried to kill holding her sword and her wrist, he swiftly moved behind her and grabbed her left wrist and held them against her back, making her moan. The first Elf moved forward, his sword hidden and he continued to search, he brought out two daggers, and held them with her sword.

"Give them back!" Bo shouted, while trying to move forwards, but the one who held her tightened his grip making groan in pain.

"Ah, you're the Shape Shifter, B…B..Bo." The leader stated as he stood in front of her, while the other Elf with her weapons moved away. "We've heard tales of you, tales from legions, from the drunken men who dare to wander out of their marked territory. There's nothing scary about you."

Bo tried to move forward again in anger, and let out a low growl, seeing him smile. "There's a lot that want you dead, Shape Shifter, you better chose your allies quickly and carefully."

"You won't be top of my list, so don't worry." Bo remarked, before the Elf who held her led her away.

Hearing Bofur ask Throin where was Bilbo, Bo's heart froze. They all forgotten about the hobbit! They didn't even know if he was hurt, or even dead. What would happen if he was? What would Gandalf say? What would he do? Would he leave them for good? Would he punish them? Or just Bo? But Bo knew none of this would have happened if Gandalf was there, he would have helped them stay on the path and to talk to the Elves.

We have roamed so far away  
>We have found there's no turning back<br>We have seen so many things  
>We have been to hell and back<p>

Out of the fire and into the black  
>We've been through it all<br>We've been to hell and back  
>Taking it up higher when you're under attack<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: There is a swear word at the end of this chapter. Also I've added another scene in chapter two, as I loved it in the book, it is one of my favourite scenes as well as. It portrays Beorn in a mysterious light, making readers/viewers wonder. **

* * *

><p>The journey to the Wood Elves kingdom was not enjoyable to say the least, yet how could you enjoy being tied up and being pushed around, to walk towards somewhere that you weren't supposed to go? Bo felt tension among the Company as they were thrown into individual cells, some had to double up, it seemed the Wood Elves hadn't had unwanted company for ages, or a lot. As she was free from the chains which were locked around her wrists and was thrown into a cell, Bo quickly span around, and ran towards the cell door, however the door hastily locked behind her.<p>

"This is not the end of it!" She heard Dwalin shout at their captures, adding: "Do you hear me!?" Before running at his cell door and kicking it, in desperation to free himself from the small, rocky cell, he was quickly joined by some of the others who were only centimeters a way, or the other side of where his cell was positioned.

Bo kept on charging at the iron door, it seemed with all her anger, she couldn't feel the pain which she was inflicting upon herself. She noticed she was losing her breath, meaning she was losing her power to throw herself at the door. Instead of stopping completely, she leaned her whole body on the structure, due to this she felt herself falling as her feet didn't have a great grip. "Let us out of here!" She cried in anger. "You've messed with the wrong Company! You selfish, arrogant, piece of…". In anger she let out an angry cry and punched the iron bars numerous of times, as well as kicking them. Seeing no end of this torment, Bo slowed down and stared at the door with a lost look upon her face, fear could be seen deep within her eyes.

"Leave it!" Balin suddenly shouted, making Bo jump, as she saw him standing beside her. He glanced at her, before standing at their cell door, adding: "There is no way out! This is no Orc dungeon. These are the Halls of the Woodland realm. No one leaves here, but, by the King's consent."

Bo let out sigh, as she watched as Balin stood before her to take her hands into his; examining her knuckles. She lowered her eyes and saw blood was raising from the cuts she got from punching the iron bars of the door, her breath was slow and ragged as she stood in silence, while Balin shook his head, thinking what he could do for her knuckles.

"Balin, I'm fine. It's only cuts, they soon mend on their own." Bo stated, while taking her hands back from his. Yet while she stood with her back against him, she couldn't feel her hands no more, and the blood was thickening.

"At least let me clean the blood up." The Dwarf stated, but before she could answer, he grabbed her hands again, to walk her to a bed in the cell and sat her down. He stood before her and pulled out a cloth from his coat, he smiled sadly at her, before wiping the thick blood away from Bo's knuckles. Hearing her let out a wince, he stopped and apologized, and only started again when Bo let him. "I'm sorry lass, I forget how rough my hands can be, they've been in the wild for too long and held a sword, or other weapons longer compared to my time of being in the wild, as well having spilt more blood then I would rather hoped."

Bo just stared at the old Dwarf, his words had made her see him in a different light. How old was he? Age of Dwarf is different compared to many folks, but of her own, she looked young, yet in fact she was…she was…truth to be told, she couldn't remember how old she was. Birthdays and other celebrations weren't her thing, she couldn't find it in her heart to celebrate being a year older, as she saw it as being another year without her family and of good things. Lowering her eyes, Bo saw Balin was finished with cleaning her hands, he let go but stayed in front of her, giving her a smile, which she repaid a small one.

"Thank you." She simply stated, before standing up to stand by the cell door. As she was there, she stared out in deep thought, her hands found themselves wrapped around two bars; it seemed she was holding them in anger, as her knuckles turned white.

"Everything will be ok, Bo." Balin stated, yet it seemed she couldn't hear him as she stayed by the door; her anger grew. "Bo, I believe this will be for a short passing of time. We will soon be out here and marching onto Erebor."

Silence again held within the cell. Balin stared at Bo with anxious thoughts, but seeing Bo not letting go, he slowly turned around and slowly walked towards the rocky bed. However he stopped as Bo spoke: "How do you have faith, Balin? How can a Dwarf like yourself still have faith in this world? You've seen many wars. Fought in many battles. Witnessed executions and innocent die. Yet I hear hope in your voice. I hear you say that this world has changed. I hear you speaking like Middle Earth was free from evil and its power, but I don't believe that." Slowly Bo let go of the bars, and turned around, so her back was facing the door. "We are locked up, Balin. We were meant to meet Gandalf, but he'll be there and we won't. However that's not the thing I fear the most, will he come and save us; that is the thing I fear more. I have not heard the wizard talk about this Elf King, nor of these lands. Every creature and folk fears the Mirkwood forest, yet were we so foolish to travel through?"

"My dear, lass, don't fret about these things. Thorin is with the King as we speak, I think he may conquer a deal for our freedom." Balin replied, with a smile on his face, but Bo could hear his apprehension. "And of the wizard, he won't have to worry about us, as he has seen us fight, and he knows how strong and determined you are. Try and put your mind at rest."

Bo glanced outside their cell, before walking away to sit upon the bed and rested her back against the wall, she pulled up her legs and rested her chin on her knees. She knew Balin didn't answer her questions on purpose, but maybe it was for the best; sometimes not knowing is better than knowing too much. However she felt the old Dwarf's eyes upon her, searching for answers to try and put his worry at rest; coping Gandalf. Speaking of the wizard, Bo knew something was wrong with him, she could feel it in her bones; the source of what happened was still unknown to her.

…

It seemed like hours since the Company was thrown into their cells, their mood turned to anger and mourning, as well as their hunger and thirst; their minds on their homeland, unsure if they were ever going to see it again, or if it will be forever a faded memory. However hearing footsteps and a cell door being slammed shut, the Dwarfs stood by their doors to see their leader was back with them, anxious to hear what he has to say.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked.

"He did." Thorin replied, but he quickly added: "I told him he could go…" Bo didn't know what he told the Elf King, as he spoke in Dwarfish, but she could guess. "Him and his all his kin!"

"Well, that's that then." Balin stated disappointingly, it seemed all his faith had faded and he lowered his eyes. "The deal was our only hope."

Bo slowly turned her eyes away from staring at Balin and lowered them, so she was staring at her hands; all have lost hope, even the glimmer has lost its shine, as none could defeat the King's words.

"I fear I have failed you." Bo suddenly hear Balin speak, she lifted her head and saw he was talking to her. "I have given you false hope."

"Balin…you did not fail me. You were only protecting me as any friend would." Bo stated giving him a smile. She looked around and let out a sigh. "I say one thing about this cell, it is much better than the Orcs." Which she saw Balin shake his head playfully, but a smile was upon his face.

"If you don't me asking, lass, what did the Orcs do to you?"

Bo stared at him with surprise, then she lowered her eyes again, before shifting awkwardly, unsure what to say. No one had bothered to ask her, not even Gandalf. Before the journey and the time before Gandalf, no one even bothered giving their time to help her, or even to speak, it was as if she was a waste of space. If she saw her parents and if she could have stayed, she would probably have given up on Middle Earth, but the situation had turned, she had Balin, Bofur and the others to look after, as well as them looking after her, additionally she had Gandalf and of course Radagast. She couldn't possibly let them down.

"It's not a nice story to tell, but it is never is when the Orcs are involved. I don't know how to start or to explain, as it is too much to bear upon other shoulders. In a simple explanation they chained me tight, tortured me nearly to death and they were going to eat me! How can such a foul creature exist, Balin?" Bo looked up at him, before adding: "In stories which you were told when you are young, the bad ones were punished, but why in reality do they roam free? They took everything from me, as well as you, now we are locked up in a cell with no weapons and no hope. The Elves took my father's sword away from me, which was the only thing I had to remind me of him, without it I am lost…"

…

Standing in front of Thranduil, Bo could see why everyone was scared of him, he showed so much power just by sitting so high in his chair; looking down upon you with no emotions portrayed. However she learnt of his power of speech, how it voiced his strength and high authority.

"I say I haven't been in the company as a Shape Shifter before." Thranduil stated with a hint of interest.

"Well what can I say, we like to travel as a pack and there's a lot of us who wouldn't dare to travel this far." Bo said with sarcasm. "Also it seems it looks like I'm the last of my kind."

"Yes, I've heard of that tale. Tragic."

"Tale? Believe me when I say it is no tale, or at last I could bring back my pack from my imagination. You have no idea what tragic means, or else you wouldn't use it in the same sentence of my pack."

Bo watched with unease as the King sat forward a bit, she saw a glint of anger through his eyes. She looked around her and saw a small group of Elves standing by; the King's bodyguards. She noticed they all had their swords at their hips, she could try and get a sword back into her hands, but that meant entering a fight, four against one seemed unfair, however that would be the beginning, more Elves would try and stop Bo, before she could even find the keys for the cells and run to aid the Dwarves.

"My, my, I thought Shape Shifters were smarter than any man and Dwarf. It seems not." Thranduil stated, making Bo stare at him with confusion. He now stood only paces away from her. "You were planning to help your Dwarf friends, but how could you manage to fight so many Elves?" Bo continued to stare at him with confusion, as Thranduil walked past her and stared out to the beyond. "Why is a Shape Shifter traveling with a bunch of Dwarfs? I dare say it is unusual, for their kind to ask for help, alone welcome a different kind within their midst. What did they promise you?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, everyone knows these Dwarfs are going back to claim their homeland and to fight Smaug. If they are victorious, then are mountains within the Kingdom made out of piled gold coins, precious stones and other treasures beyond your imagination. These are dark days, Shape Shifter, creatures only help one another if only if there is something in for them."

"As I said before, I have been promised nothing. Nothing of what you see as valuable anyways."

"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked, before standing closely before her, he leant forward looking into her eyes. "You see these Dwarfs as your friends. You thought you could find another pack to join? What would happen if this pack be destroyed?"

Bo narrowed her eyes and took a threating step forward, however she was stopped to move any further as two of the body guards held her back, making her thrash against them, trying her hardest to break free from their grip.

"It was your fate to be alone, to spend your time in the wild of Middle earth and to embrace your true form. But what of Gandalf? What part does he play in all this? He has filled your mind with false hope and pretend reality, Shape Shifter. You cannot stop being the beast within, time will come when you can never go back into the human form. Then what will you do? Do you think Gandalf will protect you then? Or will the Dwarfs be welcoming you with open arms? They are all scared of your true form, as they know the truth. One day you may open your eyes, to see you are all alone once again, those who you thought to be true and loved you vanished; ran away, scared of being hurt by you."

"No! That's not true!" Bo shouted in anger.

"But you know it is. The cycle of being left behind. The name calling. Having to hide in the wild forever, to see no Middle Earth folk no more, only having the animals you kill for company and the ghosts of your past; filthy dog."

A loud growl escaped from Bo's mouth, echoing around her. She wanted to push the Elves off her who restrained her, she wanted to punch Thranduil and make him feel her fury, but she knew she couldn't.

"Ah that's the real Bo, the Shape Shifter everyone hears about." Thranduil stated and Bo noticed a smirk upon his face.

"I am no freak show. Yes I can change into a wolf, but at least I don't pretend to be something I'm not." Bo threw back in anger.

"What do you mean?"

"You sit there so high and mighty, yet you don't care about anyone, or anything, only if it concerns you. And you call yourself a king?" Bo replied, her anger building even further. She quickly spat towards him, but it just missed Thrandril's feet by millimeters, before adding: "You're a shit king."


	5. Chapter 5

Bo was thrown back into her cell, the throw was so strong she flew across the air and hit the wall on the opposite side and then made her fall onto her front. The elf guards slammed the door shut and left in silence.

"Bo!" She heard Balin exclaimed, noticing a tone of worry held in his voice. Softly she could feel his hands upon her arm trying to help her up, but she was too heavy for him. "Bo, are you ok?"

In response, Bo let out a groan, before getting to her hands and knees. She lifted her head and let her eyes roam around the room, stars she could see, which made her shake her head.

"What happened?"

"Nothing interesting."

"Why did they…"

"Balin, please you are giving me a headache." Bo said shortly, cutting the Dwarf off. Bo got on to her feet, but she stumbled when she tried to walk. She sat on the bed and held her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Balin, I shouldn't have been short with you."

Bo lifted her head a bit, as she felt Balin's hands on her head. "You have a cut." He simply explained, while getting the cloth out of his coat again to clean the blood. "Why do you get in such a state? A beautiful lass like you, you could be killing men with your looks and not knocking them out, or yourself." He took the cloth away and examined the cut even more. "What will Gandalf say if he saw you like this?"

"He has seen worse." Bo replied, which she instantly regretted. She quickly stared at Balin hoping he didn't noticed what she had said, but she found the Dwarf staring at her with a mixture of worry and sympathy. Bo looked away in a rush and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You have spilled more of your own blood than others. You stand on a battleground, hidden by mist. You feel you are alone and you have tried to see an escape, but the mist is thick; covering up your tracks. Yet it doesn't cover up the pain you have felt, the people you have lost and the experience of being alone." Balin slowly spoke, his voice soft and tender, he continued to clean up the cut. "I saw you roll your eyes when I said about your looks, I was being serious, lass. I know everyone can see it, but…"

"They are scared." Bo finished his sentence. "The ongoing cycle. I guess I use my anger as an answer, but I think deep down I know they are right."

"Is that what happened up there?" Balin asked, seeing Bo slowly nod, he let out a deep breath, but it couldn't conceal his anger. "Tell me what that Elf King told you, lass, and I will tell him what's on my mind. He has no right to tell you such things, he doesn't know you, and he doesn't know the future. He doesn't know how strong you are, how loving and caring you are…."

"Balin…" Bo tried to calm him down, but he started to pace up and down the cell in his anger rant.

"Does it really matter that you are Shape Shifter? It doesn't define you as something evil! Those who wear crowns and jewels can be the most evil, or folks with no money can be the most generous. Yet they think they have a right to judge you? When we get to Erbor, you are staying with us! No Bo, I'm not taking a no for answer. It seems only us Dwarves can accept you, the rest of the world had their chance!"

"Balin!" Bo shouted, making the Dwarf stop in his place and stare at her. "You forget one thing. We are locked in a cell, with no escape."

Balin stared at her confused for a few seconds, then he lowered his eyes showing he was embarrassed. "I'm sorry, lass, I forgot where I was." He slowly walked back to the bed and sat on it; only a few centimeters away from Bo, letting silence fill the space once more.

….

"I wager the sun in on the rise." Bofur stated out loud. "Must be nearly dawn."

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked, breaking Bo's heart.

She still sat on the bed, wishing she could do something to save the Dwarves from these cells, but escape seemed like a glimmer of light; slowly fading away. The cells were made out of stone, the doors were made out of iron making the cells sturdy and strong, something they detested right then.

"Not stuck in here you're not." Bo heard a familiar voice, which made her eyes grow big with surprise. She had forgotten all about the hobbit! If Gandalf knew…Bo hated to think what the wizard would do and say, in this case it is a lucky thing he weren't there to witness such thing.

"Bilbo!" Balin exclaimed with happiness, glad to see the hobbit and with keys for the cell doors.

However the Dwarves started to cheer among themselves, as the hobbit started to unlock the doors. "Ssh! There are guards, nearby!" Quickly, all the Company was released from their cells and making their way down some stairs, following the hobbit. Yet they all stopped on a set of stairs, as they noticed they were in the cellars.

"Come on!" Bilbo ordered, in a whisper as the drunk Elves were only behind a wall of racks of wine bottles.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!"

"Oh good, I thought I was seeing things." Bo stated sarcastically.

"You're supposed to be leading us out. Not further in!" Bofur explained.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Come on, guys, you really think Bilbo will let us down now, after everything we've been through?" Bo asked, while pushing her way through them to reach the bottom. "He has saved us more times than you think."

As Bo stood with the hobbit, she looked around trying to find a door, or maybe another set of stairs leading out of the cellar, but none of those things jumped out at her. Confusion expressed on her face, but she hid it from the others.

"This way." Bilbo ordered, pointing to the direction they all needed to take, however the stiffness was crumbled when an alarm was sounded, telling the Elves that their prisoners have escaped! "Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" Dwain exclaimed.

"No, no. They won't! I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" Bilbo stated, trying his best to take everything in order.

However it made the Dwarves mumble amongst themselves, making Bilbo stare at Thorin in frustration.

"Do as he says!" The Dwarf King ordered, which of course made them climb into the an empty wine barrels, which was piled on top of each other, in the middle of the cellar room.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, while popping his head out of the barrel, which made the rest of them do the same.

"Hold your breath." The hobbit simply replied.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?"

In response, Bilbo pulled a lever, which opened the floorboard; dropping the barrels which the Company was contain in down into the river. The air outside was filled with yells of surprise and apprehension, before the barrels hit the water. For a few seconds the barrels were hidden under the water, however they came afloat.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin praised, as Bilbo joined them, but the hobbit just dismissed it. "Go, come on, let's go!"

The force of the water pushed them down the river. They all held on to the barrels which they were in with their dear lives! They were sent over a waterfall which meant the current was stronger downstream. However that wasn't their problem. The air was filled with a noise of a horn, signally to close the gate, in which the gate was closed just before any of the Company could make it!

"No!" Thorin exclaimed in anger.

Bo looked around trying to see if how many Elves there were, but a scent caught her off guard. A scent of rotting meat and foul blood filled her nose, making her hide her nose in her right arm.

"What's wrong?" She heard Bofur asked.

Bo looked around again and her eyes captured the flitting figures of what she could smell; Orcs!

"Guys, I hate to tell you this, but we have other company." Bo stated, making the others stare at her with confusion, but seeing an Elf fall down and racing towards them, they understood what she meant.

"Get over the bridge!" Thorin ordered, however the Orcs started to attack them.

The Company had to use their bare hands to kill the Orcs. One landed on top of Bo making her barrel capsize and both of them went under the water.

"Bo!" Balin shouted, but none could do anything as Orcs kept on attacking them.

Kili got out of his barrel and started to run up the stairs which led to the lever that opened the gate, but he was cut short, as an arrow embedded his leg making him fall down.

"Kili!" Fili shouted.

Kili however pushed himself and opened the gate, letting the Company go. Bo was still underwater making Balin worry, however he noticed there was a bit of thrashing going on, then all was calm. Before he could do anything, air bubbles rose, and he held his breath; hoping. Quickly, Bo rose from the under the water and gasped for air, she clung back onto her barrel and weakly slid back in, there she tried to catch her breath.

The Company continued to ride down the river, The Orcs and Elves were still after them; they were all trying to kill each other. However it seemed the Dwarves and the Elves were helping each other out, it seemed it didn't matter what you were, their hatred of Orcs were equal. As all seemed to be clear, the Company was taken down river; peacefully, leaving the Elves behind.

Floating calmly down the river, Thorin asked if there was anything behind them, in which Balin replied: "Not that I can see."

"I think we've outrun the Orcs!" Bofur exclaimed.

"Not for long, we've lost the current." Thorin stated.

"We almost half drowned!" Dwalin expressed.

"Make for shore!" Thorin ordered, they all gathered their strength and did what they were commanded.

Quickly the whole Company made it to the shore, their body ached, but they were thankful for breathing free air again and seeing the sun still in the sky. However they knew that trouble wasn't ever that far away from them.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili stated to Bofur, as he stared at him, noticing had fell.

"On your feet." Thorin ordered.

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding." Fili explained to this Uncle.

"There's an Orc pack at our tail. We keep moving."

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mouatin, we're so close." Bilbo replied.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, we have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around."

"The Orcs will runs us down as sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin stated.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two mintues." Thorin said to Fili.

…

Bo sat down keeping her distance from the others, they needed their space to think and to plan, but also she felt a little light headed. She brought up her knees and rested her head upon them, but a great pain shot through her, making her groan. She looked where the pain came from and saw blood was oozing out from her side.

"You're bleeding!" Bofur exclaimed.

"Yes I can see that." Bo stated irritated by the pain. Seeing Bofur's hand coming closer to the cut, she moved away making him stare at her confused. "I'll be fine. I just need to clean it and bandage it up; it's nothing at all."

He nodded, he knelt down and started to rip his sleeve of his jacket, but before he could go any further, Bo grabbed his wrist and stared at him confused.

"We don't have any proper bandages, so I thought this could be a temporary replacement, until we see anything better. We don't want it be infected." He explained.

"But…but…"

"Let him do it lass." Balin stated, as he stood beside Bofur. "We need you up and running again!"

Bo let go of Bofur and he resummed ripping his sleeve, however he was stopped once more as they all heard an arrow fly nearby. The trio turned their heads and saw a figure of a man standing tall and pointing his already aimed arrow towards the Company.

"Excuse me, but um…you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken?" Balin asked and started to walk towards the attacker. Bo tried to reach forward to try to grab the old Dwarf back, but another surge of pain shot through her body making her groan. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?"

The Company followed the bowman to his barge, Bofur stood quite close to Bo, ready to help if need be.

"What makes you think I would help you?" The Bowman asked.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat." Balin stated, but it seemed the Bowman didn't care, as he started to transfer the barrels the Company travelled in onto his barge. "No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls."

"And your wife, I imagine, she's a beauty?"

Bo noticed the man had hesitated for a moment, implying he had suffered the pain of losing her.

"Aye she was." He replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…"Balin started to say, but his brother cut him short.

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough with the niceties."

"What's your hurry?" The man asked.

"What's it to you?"

"I would like to know who you are, and what you were doing to these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our king in the Iron hills." Balin quickly said, trying to get hold of the situation.

"Simple merchants, you say?"

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked.

"I know where these barrels came from." The Bowman stated.

"What of it?"

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by the lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

_This master seems to be biased_, Bo thought.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin piped up, as he held the rope, which the Bowman threw to him.

"Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double."

…

On the barge, some of the Company was standing at the rail taking the scenery in, they've only seen the lake from a distance many years ago, while the rest was gathered around in a small circle talking in low voices so the bargeman didn't hear them. Bo sat by herself, holding the fabric, which was donated by Bofur, tightly to her side; covering her cut. Looking at it, she realized it weren't as deep as the first one, but she was glad the Orc didn't attack the other side of her, to reopen that cut.

"Watch out!" Bofur exclaimed, just before the barge collided with a large rock that sat in the water.

"What are you trying to do?" Thorin asked angrily. "Drown us?"

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf." The Bargeman replied, while smoothly going past the stones. "If I wanted to down you, I would not do it here."

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lake-mam." Dwalin stated. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with him."

"Oh, bard. He's name's Bard." Bilbo piped up, making both Dwalin and Bo stare at him with confusion.

"How do you know?" Dwalin asked.

"Uh…I asked him." Bilbo replied, which made Bo scoff, before turning to her cut. She was thinking how she was going to treat it. She'd never been to Lake Town before, so she didn't know what supplies they had, or if so, what grew there. In the wild, she learnt all about the different plants and herbs that was good, and those that were deadly; Gandalf even taught her some things. But she weren't in the forest now, she was on a barge heading to a town full of people, how was they going to react to see something like her? Especially, something like her with a Company of Dwarves and a hobbit?

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin stated.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him." Balin said, reminding the others what was important. "Come on, now, lads. Turn out your pockets." He added after counting some money.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asked.

"We don't." Thorin simply replied.

All was silent for a few seconds, in which Bofur took the opportunity to check on Bo. He softly and slowly lifted her shirt a bit, to reveal the blooded material, then to pull it away. His face was a mixture of worry and anger.

"I'll be fine, Bofur." Bo simply stated, though deep down she wanted to yell in agony, and she knew he could sense that.

"At least it weren't like the other one, hey?"

"Just a clean-up and a bandage, and I'll be good as anything."

"I'm afraid we need to sew it up too." Bofur stated, looking back at Bo, seeing her face drop, he quickly added in a whisper tone: "If Gandalf was here, then it would be easier, he could have used his magic on it, as well as the other damage. We all know it bothers you, Bo. You try to keep it hidden, but…"

"Magic doesn't go as planned." Bo said cutting Bofur off, trying to get him to see her point of view.

"I know, but it may ease your pain."

"I've been dealing with pain since I was young, the cuts that are scarred on my body is nothing compared to what I felt. I guess it is just a reminder I can still feel pain." Bo stated in an angry whisper. "I'm not dead yet, Bofur. This cut, or the deep one, won't kill me off. I can't die easily. I'm a Shape Shifter, remember? I've been…."

Bo quickly stopped, she realized the Company had stopped talking and was staring at her. She let out a sigh. She wanted to say that she had been tortured to near death, yet she was still alive. But she didn't want everyone to know. She didn't want Bofur to know. Balin knew, but Bo regretted telling him.

"There's um…just a wee problem. We're ten coins short." Balin stated, bringing everyone's attention back to the debt. Bo took the material from Bofur and tied it around her ribs, so it covered her cut. She then dug into her pockets and brought out some coins, however counting it, she had only three coins left to her name. A hand held hers, which made her look up and saw it was Bofur, he quickly closed her hands over the coins and shook his head. She stared confused, but feeling gazes upon her, she looked at the others and Balin and Thorin shaking their head at her, as if telling her _don't worry, it's not your debt to pay; you've paid enough._

"Gloin, come on." Thorin barked, before Bo could protest. "Give us what you have."

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! What have I seen for my investment? Naught, but misery and grief and…" Gloin stops as he noticed the rest of the Company was looking away from him and into the distance. Bo looked around confused, but breathing in, trying to hold the pain within, she leaned forward and turned her head and followed their gaze. Standing on its own, was a mountain, it was beautiful, Bo admitted; the _Lonely Mountain_. "Bless my beard." Gloin stated, before reaching to his coin bag and gave it to Balin in a rashly manner.

However, the scene was cut short, as Bilbo cleared his throat to get their attention; warning them about Bard, who was walking over to them. Bo rested her back onto the barrels, and gritted her teeth again.

"The money, quick." Bard commanded, it seemed he was distracted, as well as anxious. "Give it to me."

"We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin stated; standing his ground.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." By that statement, the Company turned their heads to stare ahead and saw a port. The word guards make Bo roll her eyes, she didn't have good history with guards, and it either went different ways. She always got caught by any guards of any town, or Kingdom, but she either outwit them, or there were too many of them and threw her into the cells. How she got out, was her secret.

Quickly, the Company hid in the barrels, Bo tried doing it herself, but a few of Dwarves helped her stand and get into a barrel. The Barge stopped at the port and the whole Company was quiet, waiting what was going to happen. The air was tensed and held their apprehension.

"What's he doing?" Dwain asked, as he looked through the hole of his barrel.

"He's talking to someone. He's pointing right at us. Now they're shaking hands." Bilbo commented.

"What?" Thorin asked angrily.

"He's selling us out." Dwalin stated.

However as they heard footsteps, the Company grew quiet again and all was tensed. Yet within seconds their barrels were filled up with fish! Proving Dwalin wrong. As they started to move again, the Dwarves started to moan. Of course, raw fish never smelled great, but Bo was too tired and hungry to care. As one was in front of her mouth, Bo opened her lips to reveal her teeth; slowly she started to nibble on the fish.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." Bard said

The Dwarves did what they were told. Bo continued to nibble on the fish, the tiredness and the hunger made the fish taste like good, warm broth from one of taverns, she had visited before. Her stomach rumbled, as if it too remembered the good food. It had been too long, since Bo had visited a good tavern, and tasted proper food, times like these, she wished she could pretend to be human and live in the villages of man; to eat their food, to work for her money and to live freely.

"Halt!" The toll gate master shouted. "Good inspection. Papers Please!" It seemed he had stepped out of his lodgings, because it seemed he knew Bard.

"Morning, Percy." Bard greeted.

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing. But I am cold and tired, and ready for home."

"You and me both." A few seconds passed, before Percy spoke again. "There we are, all in order."

However Bard didn't speak, as a new voice joined the conversation. The voice held a mocking tone, and made Bo stop nibbling at her fish; scared if the man could hear her.

"Not so fast. Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm." The man stated, Bo felt like she could feel his eyes upon her, as if he could see through the wood of the barrel. "Only they're not empty. Are they Bard? If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not…a fisherman."

"That's none of your business." Bard retort.

"Wrong." The man stated. "It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh, come on, Alfrid. Have a heart, people need to eat."

"These fish are illegal." It seemed Alfrid weren't alone, as he threw a command to the men he was with.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard stated, as if he was pleading for the men to stop.

"That's not my problem."

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake? When the rioting starts? Will it be your problem then?"

"Stop!" Alfrid commanded, in which his men did. "Ever the people's champion, hey, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last."

"Raise the gate!" Percy shouted, and Bard went back onto this barge to stir it back home.

"The master has his eye on you. You'll do well to remember, we know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard recalled, making Bo smile.

She carried on nibbling at her fish, but she couldn't stop thinking on what she heard. Alfrid sounded more like a dog, than she did, following commands from the Master, would he stop if he was offered a better price? There was always a price, in which everyone pays, you just have to find it first. However, she knew she would enjoy putting a knife against his neck to make him scared…maybe he tasted good? Bo stopped, noticing what she was thinking. She weren't a killer, she only had to kill when she was in danger and not kill because she wanted too, but was there a big margin of the two? Yet that weren't the thing that scared her. The thoughts of eating the man terrified her. She lowered her eyes and stared at her hands, was her wolf slipping back through, or was the blood making her more tired?


End file.
